Tales of a Romanov
by CreepyFan
Summary: Do you always wonder what it's like to be part of a royal family? Well, follow Anya's 8 year old son, Alex, into a life of a Romanov. See how this young prince spend his days.
1. Intro

**Tales of a Romanov**

**Greetings people of the World of Fanfiction! It's me, DunlapHS13. I just what to give you a heads up of what's going to happen here.**

**While I was working on my Anastasia stories, I thought to myself "Well, in my stories, Anya has a little boy name Alex. And he has friends name Ryan and Izzie. And, oh yeah, he's a prince! Hmm, what does a prince, a bear cub, and a bat do in a huge palace like the Catherine Palace?" Well, that's why I'm here.**

**I'm going to tell some short stories about Alex's life at the palace; what kind of trouble does him and his pals get into and how Anya's parenting comes to play. But, I only have a few ideas in mind. So, if you like, you can give me some opinions on what to write. Think of a life of an 8 year old. Who knows? Your idea may be a big help.**

**Thanks! –DunlapHS13 **


	2. Hide and Seek

**Tales of an Romanov**

**Hide and Seek:**

It's a rainy day at the Catherine Palace and Alex and his bear cub friend, Ryan, is sitting around bored.

Alex stares at the window, "I can't believe it's going to rain all day."

Ryan nods, Yeah, it's normally freezing. Maybe the raindrops will freeze up. Then, they stay in the air and never move, Alex looks at him awkwardly, Sorry, I say crazy things when I'm bored.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Alex asks.

"We can play a game," Ryan suggests.

"What kind of game?"

"Oh, I know. We play a game of Hide and Seek!"

Alex turns to Ryan. "Hide and Seek?"

"Yes. When I hide and you seek. That's the point of the game."

"I quit playing that game with I was 6."

"Come on, Alex. Just one game. One quick game. One very quick game so quick that you won't remember that we play it in the first place. Please?" He gives Alex a puppy face look.

"Well . . ." Finally, Alex sighs, "I guess one quick game won't hurt."

"Prefect! Now you count to twenty while I hide. And no peeking."

"Why do I have to count first?"

"Because you're better that the 1, 2, 4 thing. Now, start counting." Ryan scurries out of the room while Alex starts counting.

When Ryan turns into a hallway, he stops. "Hmm. Where can I hide? This place is so huge that if there were a hundred of me, you wouldn't find them," He chuckles. Then, he stops in front of a bookshelf. He scoffs, "Just what this place needs; more books. Ohh," He walks up to a mirror, "Why hello there, good looking. That right, I'm talking about you, handsome. What am I doing? I gotta hide," Just then, he trips over the rug and smashes into the bookshelf. Suddenly, the book shelf rotates into the wall into a secret room and Ryan falls in. The wall shuts close. "Ow! That hurt! Stupid rug. Stupid shelf. Stupid secret room. Stu-Wait a minute. A secret room! This is prefect! Alex will never find me here. In that case, I better get a quick something from the kitchen. It might be a while," He grins, but his grin changes when he pushes on the wall. It doesn't open. He tries pushing even harder and soon his hardest, but no lucky. He starts to get nervous. "O.k. Calm down, Ryan. Everything's going to be fine. This is not the time to panic. . ."

_Two seconds later . . ._

"Aaahhh! I'm never going to get out! I'm never going to live! I'm going to die! I have to panic!" He runs in circles, crying and sobbing insanely. Then, he hears footsteps coming near him. He presses his ear to the wall to listen.

It was Izzie, the bat, humming as he walks. "Ah, there's nothing to do on a gloomy day than to take a nice, quiet stroll around the palace."

Izzie? Izzie, are you out there? Ryan yells though the wall.

Izzie turns to the bookshelf. Ryan? Is that you?

"Yeah! Boy, am I glad to see you."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in a secret room behind this wall behind a book shelf!"

"A secret room?" Izzie scoffs, "That's a laugh."

"I'm serious!"

Izzie leans on the shelf. "That's just silly. How would you get in a secret room through a book sh-Whoa!" The shelf opens once again and Izzie falls in. It closes.

Ryan looks down. "Now, who's just silly?"

"No. No!" Izzie stands up and tries to open the shelf. "It can't be!"

"Sorry, Iz. We're stuck in here. At least, we have each other." Izzie face turns pale, obviously, he didn't look happy.

* * *

Time pasts and Ryan and Izzie are still trapped. They sit in different corners of the room.

Ryan looks at Izzie, who is still not happy. "You know, if two people are in the same room for a long time, they talk about what they feel," Izzie doesn't answer, "And I can tell that you feel like straggling me for getting you trap in here. Right?" No respone, "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"What were you doing in here in the first place?" Izzie finally speaks.

"Alex and I are playing Hide and Seek!" Ryan answers happily.

"Hide and Seek? I quit playing that game with I was 6."

"I'm sure he'll find us soon, but until then. Let's play some music," Ryan pulls out a harmonica.

"Ryan, I don't think that's-"

Ryan starts to play the blues while Izzie bangs his head to the wall:

_We're all alone._

_In this secret room._

_I'm with my buddy who looks_

_Very very very gloom._

_I got that I'm-stuck-in-a-secret-room-behind-a-book-shelf-with-my-best-friend-hoping-that-my-another-best-friend-will-save-us blues. _

Ryan sighs, "Music really brings comfort into this room."

* * *

Hours later, Alex is still looking for his friend. "Ryan! Ryan? Where are you?" He sighs and enters a different hallway, "Hmm. I don't think I've been down here before. Ryan! Ryan!"

Meanwhile, Ryan hears his call and lifts up his head. "Alex? Izzie! It's Alex!"

Izzie rushes to the shelf. "Oh, thank goodness! Alex! Over here!"

Alex turns to the shelf. Izzie? Are you in there?

"With Ryan . . . unfortunely."

Alex goes up to the shelf. "How did you two get-" He is about to push on the shelf.

"No! No! Stand back! Don't touch it!" Izzie and Ryan warn him.

Alex quickly steps away. "How did you get in there?"

"Well," Ryan begins, "It a long story, you see, I-"

Before he continues, Izzie covers his mouth. "Never mind that! Alex, I going to need you to listen very carefully. Now, I want you to gently press on the book shelf."

Alex does what Izzie said, but he couldn't get the shelf to open. "I can't open it."

Ryan goes up to the wall, "Here, I'll give you a boost."

Izzie tries to stop him. "No, Ryan! Wait!" But it's too late. Ryan pushes on the wall at the same time, causing the wall to rotate completely, trapping both Alex and Ryan. Then, Ryan starts to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"The fact how I get out and come back in again," Ryan laughs, but his laughter end when Alex and Izzie give him a harsh look, "Sorry. Who wants to hear more blues?"

"**NO!" **Alex and Izzie say at the same time.

"O.k. O.k. Geez."

* * *

Two more hours past by, The boys are still trapped.

"Where did I go wrong?" Izzie asks himself.

Alex looks down at the bat. "Aw. Come on, Izzie. Don't beat yourself up."

Izzie scoffs. "Too late for that."

Finally, Ryan stands up. "That's it. I can't take it anymore! I'm about to tear my fur out if I don't get get out of here!"

"You're telling me," Alex stands up as well, "My parents are probably sending guards out for me. My mom's probably freaking out by now."

"Well, that's why I'm busting us out."

Izzie stands "And how are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to bust down the wall," He steps back and then he runs ot the wall in hope of busting through. But each try, he fails. Soon, he gets tried, but has enough strengh to try again. "Alrighty. I'm positive that I got it this time. On the count of three. 1 . . . 2 . . What comes after 2. 6? No, uh, 11! No, no, no, 8?" While he's thinking, someone comes to the shelf and puts it's hand on it. "Oh! I got it , now! 1 . . . 2 . . . 3!" He runs as fast as he can to the wall, but the wall opens up and Ryan tumbles out. It turned out to be Anya, who opened the wall.

"Mom!" Alex run out of the room.

"Alex!" She hugs her son, "Why on earth were you in there? You had me worried sick."

He breaks away from the hug. "It's a long story," He chuckles.

Ryan finally gets on his feet. "We were playing hide and seek!"

Anya raises one eyebrow. "Hide and Seek?"

Alex nods. "Yes, He hide and I seeked."

"I quit playing that game when I was-"

"6?" Izzie guesses.

"7, actually," Anya corrects him.

Ryan continues the story, "Alex was counting and I went to hide, but I fell into the secret room. Then, I started to panic. Then Izzie came, but got trap, too. Then I started to sing the blues and Izzie was hitting his head on the wall. Then, Alex came along to help us out, but I accidentally got him trap, too. Then, I tried to get us out, again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again. Until finally, the wall opened and I tumbled right out. And here we are. Good story, huh?"

She turns back to Alex, "Alex, You really gave me a scare, today. I don't what something like this to happen again."

He hugs her again, "I'm really sorry."

"He really is," Izzie smiles.

"Well, all right then," Anya kisses Alex on the head, "See you boys later." She walks away.

Alex sighs, "Wow. So glad that she came to save us."

"Yeah," Ryan nods, "So, who's up for hide and seek: round 2?" Then, everyone is gone. "Guys? Guys?"

**The End **

**Story based on the idea of Gurgie! Thanks:) Please Review this chapter and give me more idea.**


	3. Fencing Lesson

**Tale of a Romanov**

**Fencing Lesson**

One day at the Catherine Palace, Alex and his buddy, Ryan, peek in a room. They enter the fittest room with bars, mats, and other equipment. Alex heads into a cabinet.

"Alex," Ryan turns to the boy, "Are you sure we are allowed to be messing around with this stuff? Is your mom going ot get mad?"

"She's at a meeting today," Alex tries to get the cabinet unlock, "We'll be done right before she gets back. Got it!" He opens the door and grabs two fencing swords. He hands one to Ryan. "Shall we?"

Ryan raises his sword. "We shall."

"On guard!" The two boys start to fight around the room, jumping and knocking over equipment. They laugh as they fight.

"You have excellent skills with a sword, young prince," Ryan comments.

"Same to you, my furry friend,"Alex adds as they continue to fight. Soon, Alex knocks Ryan sword out of his hand. He points his sword to Ryan's chest. "I have won this draw. Any last words before I have you perish?"

"Before you do what?" a voice calls. Alex turns around and sees Anya by the door.

Alex stammers, "And by 'perish' I meant . . . something . . . that Ryan knows?"

Ryan looks up. "I got nothing."

Anya shakes her head. "That's what I thought. I told you two not to mess with these swords."

"We just wanted to practice," Alex says, "Besides, no one got hurt."

"Yet," Anya says, "If you wanted to practice, why didn't you get me?"

Ryan snickers. "You sword fight?"

"You have a problem with that?"

He stops laughing. "No! I'm just saying, I-I don't see why females should learn to fight," While he's talking, Alex is giving him the cut signal, "Which isn't a problem, but I think men are better that fight than-"

Alex finally covers the cubs mouth. "What Ryan's trying to say is there's nothing wrong with women learning to fight-"

"But it's better if they didn't."

"Ryan!"

Anya raises her brow. "Oh, really? Well, if you think that, why don't we have a quick draw."

"Really?" the boys say at once.

Anya grabs a sword. "Why not? Unless you have a problem with that."

Alex looks at Ryan and back to his mom. "No! You're on!" They grab their swords and prepare to fight.

All three start to fight and all of them are aggressive fighters. She starts to fight Ryan. She knocks his sword out of his hand and trips him to the floor. She points the end of her blade to his neck. Ryan stand up against the wall. "Don't move," She says, then she starts to swing her sword six time. She smiles. "Hmm. Not bad."

In those six slices, she cut off Ryan's sleeves, cut the middle of his shirt, and as a bonus, cuts an 'A' on his chest. Ryan looks at his chest and shrieks as he covers it up. "That was my favorite shirt!" Alex tries not to laugh, but he want to continue the due. He starts to fight his mom once again. Ryan cheers Alex on. "Get her, Alex! That's it! Get her! Get her!"

Alex puts all of his strength in every strike. Then, they meet face to face. Anya grin as she knocks down Alex to the floor. He feels the end of her blade on his neck.

Anya grins. "Care to try again or are you more comfortable on the floor?" Alex groans. "You're welcome."

Alex looks up to her. "For what?"

"A lesson; keep your hands off these sword, or you wouldn't have any hands left. Or worse, two weeks of being grounded. You understand?" Alex nods as Anya helps him up. "Still, I had fun. Now, you two would excuse me. I have to go to a meeting." The boys hand for their swords and Anya puts them back in the cabinet.

Ryan gets up. "So, does this mean you're not punished?"

Anya laugh. "Well, you just got beaten by a woman. I think you've been punished enough, today. See you two later." She heads out the room.

Ryan looks at his teared shirt and scoffs. "Women."

"I heard that!" Anya call out from the hall.

Alex laughs until Ryan gives him a harsh look.

**This idea was from watching Zorro for the past few days. I hoped you liked it. Please Review:)**


	4. Pranks

**Tales of a Romanov**

**OMG! I'm back! Sorry if I was gone for a while. I was in The Phantom of the Opera World for three months now. Yeah, my high school was doing the show for our spring musical and I was working on POTO fanfics as well. (You may check them out if you want.) But now I got some great ideas, but I'm willing to take ideas from you guys as well. Enjoy and Please R&R : )**

**Pranks**

(One day at the Catherine Palace, we can hear Ryan taking a bath in his bathroom. He is singing as he's brushing his brown fur with soap and a brush.)

Ryan:

_As I came down through Dublin City  
At the hour of twelve at night,  
Who should I see but a Spanish lady  
Washing her feet by candle light.  
First she washed them, then she dried them  
O'er a fire of amber coal,  
In all my life I ne'er did see  
A maid so sweet about the sole.  
Whack for the toora loora laddy,  
Whack for the toora loora lay.  
Whack for the toora loora laddy,  
Whack for the toora loora lay._ Hey! Wait a minute. This isn't my shampoo. AHH! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO MY FUR? IT'S PINK! Who replaced my shampoo with pink dye? (Pause) Alex!

(Later in Anya's bedroom, she is reading a book. Then, a knock comes from her door.)

Anya:

Come in.

(Ryan opens the door all the way. He is wearing his regular clothes plus a paper sack on his head. He stomps in with anger.)

Oh! Good morning, Ry-

Ryan:

Don't you "Good morning" Me! Where is he?

Anya:

Who?

Ryan:

The little devil you call your son! Where is he?

Anya:

What did he do now?

(Then Alex, her son, comes in.)

Alex:

Morning, Mom.

Ryan:

There you are! I have a bone to pick with you!

Alex:

What did I do?

Ryan:

What did you do? Take a good look! (He takes off the sack and reveals that his fur is a shocking pink.)

(Anya and Alex are trying not to laugh.)

Anya:

(Trying not to laugh.) Wow! That's . . . a good color on you, Ryan.

Ryan:

You really? You think that it looks good on- THAT'S NOT THE POINT! The point is that Thanks to him and his stupid prank, I've been . . . "Pink-fied"!

Alex:

Hey! I didn't prank you!

Ryan:

Don't play dumb! I know it was you who replaced my shampoo with pink dye this morning.

Alex:

But I didn't do it!

Anya:

What proof do you have?

Ryan:

Well who else pulls pranks all the time? Especially on his best friend!

Alex:

But I-

Ryan:

No! Not another word. I will get my revenge, Alex. Just you wait, you'll see. (He heads out of the room.) You all will see! (Leaves)

(Alex turns to his mother.)

Alex:

You think he means it?

Anya:

Well, he's never serious and he normally forgets about it by the end of the day. I sure he doesn't mean it.

Alex:

I hope you're right.

(Later that day, Alex heads back to his room. When he gets to the door, he carefully opens his door, still cautious for Ryan's tricks. He walks in and closes the door. He looks around: nothing in sight. He lays down on his bed and tries to relax.)

Alex:

(Sighs) Huh? What the- (He feels his bed and it's wet. He pulls the damp covers and reveals melted snow under the sheets.) Oh, it's on now, Ryan!

(Meanwhile . . .)

Ryan:

(Laughing) Whoo! I can see his face now. (Laughs) He-He never saw it coming! (Sighs) Wonder what's he doing now?

Alex:

Turn around and find out.

Ryan:

Huh?

(There, Alex throws snowballs at Ryan and runs off.)

So, let it be war, then. But I assure you, I WILL WIN!

(So, throughout the day, Alex and Ryan start pulling pranks at one another. Pranks like set traps, leaving surprises for each other, pulling gags, (basically any prank you can think of) The two boys are always cautious of every step they take, hoping not to be pranked.)

(Meanwhile, Izzie is looking around Ryan's bedroom. He is searching through dressers, trunks, drawers, etc. Then, Dimitri walks by and stops at the doorway.)

Dimitri:

Izzie?

Izzie:

Oh! Good day, Dimitri. Can I help you with something?

Dimitri:

Uh, no, thanks, but may I ask why you're in Ryan's room?

Izzie:

Oh! (clear throat) Well, you see, I left something in here yesterday and I'm just looking for it.

Dimitri:

What are you looking for?

Izzie:

Oh, just some pink dye in a white bottle.

Dimitri:

Pink dye?

Izzie:

Yes, I'm doing an experiment with different shades of pink. Have you seen it anywhere?

Dimitri:

You know, Anya said something about Ryan having pink fur and blaming it on Alex.

Izzie:

Don't worry; I'm sure he has forgotten all about it. (Then, a crash comes from the distance.) Or not.

(Later, Dimitri and Izzie head into the dark kitchen.)

Izzie:

They might be in here somewhere.

Dimitri:

There a light switch right next to you. Hello? Is anyone in here? (As soon as the lights come on, Dimitri looks down and sees an "X" on the ground.) What the-

(Then, out of nowhere, a bunch of cream pies come flying at him. He is hit by each one; Izzie gets hit by a few as well. When there is no more pies left. Alex and Ryan jump out of opposite sides of the kitchen.)

Alex and Ryan:

Ah-ha! Got you! (Gasps)

(They see that Dimitri and Izzie are covered in creamy pastries and they both don't look happy.)

Alex:

Uh-oh.

(Later, everyone is in Anya and Dimitri's bedroom. Dimitri and Izzie are cleaned up from their pie attack. Alex and Ryan are sitting on the sofa.)

Anya:

I can't believe you two went this far.

Alex:

Well, no one got hurt.

Izzie:

Yes, but some of us got the classic pie in the face gone extreme!

Ryan;

Yeah, that was funny. (Izzie gives him a harsh look.) Sorry.

Dimitri:

So, all this got started because of a mistake.

Ryan:

It was no mistake! Alex pranked me this morning.

Alex:

For the thousandth time, I didn't prank you this morning!

Ryan:

Did do!

Alex:

Did not!

Anya:

Boys!

Alex:

I didn't even know about the pink dye in your room.

Izzie:

(Looks up) Pink dye?

Ryan:

Yeah. Why?

Izzie;

I left a white bottle of pink dye in your room the previous day.

Anya:

So it was an accident.

Dimitri:

Ryan might have mistaken it as shampoo.

Ryan:

(Smiles) Hey, you're right! I do remember the bottle in my room. (Turns to Alex) I'm sorry I blamed you, Alex. I didn't know it was a mistake. Are we cool?

Alex:

(Sighs) Yeah. I guess.

Ryan:

Yay! (hugs him tightly) So, since we got this all settled, we will just be on our way.

Anya:

Not so fast! We didn't talk about your punishment.

Dimitri:

You two will be cleaning up the mess in the kitchen from your pie attack. I suggest you get started before the chef gets there.

(Alex and Ryan sighs and leaves but Ryan turns to Izzie.)

Ryan:

Hey, Izzie. I'm sorry I used your dye as shampoo.

Izzie:

Apology accepted.

Ryan:

By the way, how do you get this stuff off, anyway?

Izzie:

Oh, it simply comes off with warm water. You did read the label, right?

(Ryan turns to the audience with wide eyes)

**THE END**

**I hoped you liked it. Please review and give me more ideas if you want: )**


End file.
